Oh My Jashin!
by Amaya the night rain
Summary: Amaya is another average party girl when the Akatsuki suddenly appear. She has no idea what is instore for he and her friends. Rated M for language and maybe other stuff if im in the mood. :3
1. Chapter 1

**this is a fic bout the Akatsuki appearing in our world.(shocking, right) i am accepting OCs kuz i need them. **

**i am still working on my other story, but im rewriting it kuz it sucks.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or any of the characters or any OCs i get. i only own myself... and im thinking about buying Hidan... :3**

**Prolouge: A few drinks and Amaya is already off her rocker. After a long night partying with some friends, she returns home and gets some sleep. But what she didnt know was that she would be getting a lot more than a normal seeming morning. Its a dream-come-true. Or so it seems. After meeting her favorite evil villains and even falling in love with the same person for the second time, does she still want them to stay. Or does she want them to get the hell out of her life, and out of her world forever? Its a mystery that even she doesnt know. And then a few friends barge in one day. Can someone say "Chaos and mass destruction." ?**

**Rated M for language... and a few other things... heh heh**

Morning came like a bitch, as it always did. Throbbing hangovers and aching limbs were all to familiar to Amaya. One second she was dreaming about killing rainbow unicorns, the next an alarm clock blared beside her futon. She groaned and pulled the silky comforter over her head. But it was no use. The alarmclock still shrieked in its annoying, high-pitched way. Pulling the comforter away, she tried her best Uchiha glare, even then the damn thing wouldnt shut-up. Heaving a big sigh, Amaya lifted her fist and smashed it down on the alarmclock. It sputtered and finally quieted.

Grumbling to herself, Amaya lazily crept out of the futon and stumbled to her full-body mirror that hung on the closet door. She looked the same way she did practically every morning. Her short black hair sticking out wildly with a major case of bed-head. Her dark green eyes smudged with day old mascara and eye-liner. Her clothes stained and stunk of liquer. Just another normal morning for her. Sighing once more, she grabbed a fresh bundle of gothic clothing and took a slow, steaming hot shower. Allowing the heat of the water to wash off last nights sins that she would have to repent for later. But of course, Lord Jashin would forgive her, so she put that off for later.

Suddenly, the song Weasel Stomping Day echoed throughout the empty house. Gasping, Amaya lept out of the shower, still naked and the water running, and hurried to her room and grabbed the ringing phone, flipped it open and put it to her ear.

"Whats up!" her friend Ellie screamed.

"Uhm. I just woke up and my hangover is killing me." Amaya murmured, rubbing her temple with a black-nailed finger.

"Oh, sorry." Ellie lowered her voice. "That was an awesome party last night. We should go agian soon."

"Uhm hmm."

"Do you want me to come over? I got some pain killers."

"Those are well-needed right now."

"Cool. See you in 'bout an hour." The dial tone buzzed in Amayas ear. A small meow startled her. A black, six week old kitten rubbed agianst her ancle. The kitten looked up at her with grey-blue eyes. Amaya smiled and tickled the kittens chin before running back to the bathroom and shutting the water off and getting dressed.

Skipping breakfast as usual, she walked outside to be greeted by a soft, warm breeze that made the field infront of her sway like an ocean of grass. A content sigh escaped her lips. Smiling happily, she wandered into the field and into the dense forest that surrounded her whole property. The swaying trees and smell of fresh nature calmed her and seemed to clense her spirit. If only everything could be like this.

'I dont have a good feeling.' Jenna, her inney, whispered.

"Shut the hell up. I feel fine. Actually, Ive never been better." Amaya replied angrily.

'Just listen to me for this one time. Please.'

"No! I am going to enjoy myself for the time being."

'Hold on. Do you hear that?'

"Hear what?"

'The wind changed. You should get out of there!'

"What are you talking-" Amaya never got the rest of her sentence out when a gust of rough wind knocked her down. The wind grew stronger and sharper with every gust. It kicked up leaves creating a sort of funnel in the sky. Trees shook with a force so strong it pulled them tword the darkening funnel in the sky. The funnel turned into a deep black hole that seemed to never end. Amaya wrapped her arms around a large root that stuck out of the ground and screamed, but all that came out of her mouth was silence. She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed to Lord Jashin that it would stop. She could hear a tree being ripped out of the ground close by, then a few loud cracks of something colliding with tree branches. Then the wind stopped. Everything stopped and it became oddly calm agian. So calm it was eerie. Amaya opened her eyes reluctantly. The clearing around her had been destroyed. Large trees lay split on the ground, shrubs and bushes tossed randomly. It would take forever for her to clean it up and restore it to its natural beauty. Then a strange movement caught her eye. Amaya quickly scrambled up and hid behind the closest tree.

Peering around cautiously, she noticed a figure stumble out of the brush. Then a few more. And pretty soon, nine people stood awkwardly in the wrecked clearing, holding their heads and looking around them in wonder. Amaya gasped when she realized who they were. The Akatsuki, or so it seemed. But one of them was missing.

"Leader-sama! Tobi found a girl!" a voice yelled childishly from behind her. Before she could spin around to see who it was (even though it was quite obvious), she was grabbed and dragged to the dazed criminals. They stared at her with sleepy eyes. The only one that seemed to have recovered quickly was Pein. He strode up to her and Tobi released his death-grip on her arms.

"Where are we?" Pein demanded. Amaya remained silent, still shocked about him suddenly appearing.

"Where are we?" he repeated.

"Uhh... My house?" she wasnt sure what to say. Pein narrowed his ringed eyes.

"Dammit bitch! You better tell us!" Hidan grabbed her by her shirt and hoisted her into the air. Amayas eyes grew wide as she gazed upon the fake man she had fantasized about so many times. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"I must be dreaming." Amaya whispered to herself. Hidanshook her, making her open her eyes and squeek in surprise.

"Put me the fuck down, Hidan!" she yelled. The surprised Jashinist set her down.

"How the fuck do you know my name?" he growled.

"Why would I not know the name of the man I love to death?" she replied with a smile. Hidan raised an eye-brow.

"Do you know Tobis name?" Tobi shrieked. Amaya giggled and nodded.

"I know all of your names." She pointed to all of the members and named them off.

"SInce you seem to know so much about us, do you know where we are?" Pein asked once agian.

"Well, duh! Your at my house. My world. Your not in your home world anymore. Come back to my actual house and ill explain it all to you."

**end chappy one! how was it? i tried my best...well, not really. but i think i did pretty good. tell me wat you think and give me and OC. Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chappy 2! =D thanks to the peeps that reviewed. and im sorry for the last chappy being so short. i was gonna make it longer but i was kicked off and i just got the chance to get back on. but luckily i just got out of school for the summer and i hope to post a chappy as soon as i can. thats probly gonna be every day kuz im just that awesome! soooooooooo... whos gonna lead us out? how about one of the people i got an OC from? Yukichi of the Snow, come on down!**

**YOTS: Awwwwww! Cool!**

**Me: Yeah, i know.**

**YOTS: Alright, Amaya doesnt own Naruto or any Ocs besides herself.**

**Me: *sigh* if only i did...**

**YOTS: I think we all wish we owned Naruto.**

**Me: I dont care about Naruto...*sniff* all i want is Hidan...**

**YOTS: yeah yeah yeah. Stop your bitching and get on with the story. And dont forget me!**

**Me: Humph... fine!**

**prolouge: A few drinks and Amaya is already off her rocker. After a long night partying with some friends, she returns home and gets some sleep. But what she didnt know was that she would be getting a lot more than normal seeming morning. Its a dream-come-true. Or so it seems. After meeting her favorite evil villians and even falling in love with the same person for the second time, does she still want them to stay? Or does she want them to get the hell out of her life, and out of her world forever? Its a mystery that even she doesnt know. And then a few Akatsuki crazed friends barge in. Can someone say "Chaos and mass destruction." ?**

**rated M for language and sexual jokes...and if im feeling generous in later chappys. :P**

O_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_o

Amaya grinned happily to herself as she led the suspicious S-class criminals through the blooming field behind her grey, brick house. She glanced back at their curious, yet pissed off faces. Giggling, she twirled around and skipped to the sliding door and disappeared inside, the Akatsuki following. They entered a large den. The walls were painted dark purple, a navy blue shag rug lay in the middle of the wood floor. A large flat-screen tv hung on the wall above a brick fireplace. Two black, plush sofas rested agianst opposit walls with a large, grey recliner in between them. Amaya scampered across the room around the corner into the kitchen. The Akatsuki settled themselves among the furniture, Pein in the recliner with Konan standing next to him, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara and Sasori rested on the couches while Kisame and Zetsu leaned on the walls. Tobi sat his happy ass on the rug and hummed a random song.

"Anyone want tea?" Amaya called. When she heard a few quiet 'sures', she flipped the knobby-thingy on the stove and placed a prepared kettle on the hot element. Grabbing a bowl of peeled mango from the fridge and a fork, she skipped back into the den and squeezed herself in between Hidan and Kakuzu. Kakuzu grunted in anger but Hidan just grinned victoriously and wrapped a scarred arm around the equally scarred girl.

"So, how did you guys get here?" Amaya asked as she forked a piece of fruit into her mouth.

"The Sharingan." Pein stated.

"Please elaborate."

"We were sucked into the Sharingan."

"Oh! Like Deidara's arm did?" Amaya looked at Deidara. Clearly that event hadnt happened yet because he had both arms.

"Huh?" the blonde bomber was confused.

"That doesnt matter." Amaya shrugged and turned back to Pein, "Can you tell me the whole story?"

"We were in the middle of extracting the one-tails when we were ambushed and sucked into the Sharingan." Pein explained.

"So you were all there in person instead of your hollogram thingys?" Pein nodded hesitantly. "How did you get ambushed when you were in that secret cave place that is nearly impossible to break into?"

"They caught us by surprise."

"How the hell could they have caught you by surprise?" Amaya rose from the couch and pointed her fork at the leader acusingly, "And you call yourself a S-class criminal! I think I would noticed a giant boulder being smashed in!" Pein glared up at her.

"Besides, didnt Zetsu warn you about them advancing on your hide-out? Or was he sitting on his lazy ass and munching on the dead corpse of some un-lucky basterd agian?" This time Zetsu glared at her.

"He did warn us, but we thought we had enough time to finish the process." Pein growled.

"Yeah, whatever." Amaya sat back beside Hidan, "Who is this 'they' were talking about?"

"How the hell should I know? I only know what the look like." Pein pinched the bridge of his pierced nose, he was starting to get a head ache. "You seem to know a lot, you tell me." Amaya closed her eyes and rubbed her temples with her pointer finger.

"Hold on, my manga senses are tingling. Fu fu fu fu fu. They are saying it was possibly Squad 7 and Team Gai." Amaya joked. She opened her eyes and noticed everyone was either glaring at her or giving her a funny look. She shrugged them off and stood up.

"It looks like you need some alone time." she said to Pein, "I can show you to your room if you want. Then I'll cook some food and call you when its done."

"Fine." he stood up, "Come on, Konan." Amaya led them down the hall and to a door at the end.

"You guys can share this room It is the second biggest, so it is very spacious." she opened the door and they disappeared inside, closing it after them. She skipped back into the den. The rest of the Akatsuki had figured out how to turn on the tv and were watching Cops.

"What do you guys want?" she asked. They shrugged and stared blankly at the flashing screen. Amaya sighed and walked back into the kitchen. The kettle was beggining to hiss so she shut the element off and moved the kettle to a cooler part of the stove-top. The small kitten meowed from the floor and pounced on Amayas toes. Giggling, she picked up the kitten and snuggled her, then set her on the tiled counter.

"Whats her name, un?" Deidara suddenly appeared and stroked the kitten's soft fur.

"Tsukiko, but I call her Child 'kuz she is my baby." Amaya replied. She rummaged through the fridge and pulled out a bag of chicken and frozen vegetables

"What are you making, yeah? It better be good."

"Im making stir fry, and it is gonna be good." she pulled out a large stir fry pan and flipped on the stove, "I may be goth but my cooking skills kick ass!" Amaya took out a cofee cup that had 'Dont fear the reaper' in bold letters on the front, and poured some of the hot water from the kettle and added a Lipton tea bag to it. Heaving a big sigh, she inhaled the sweet aroma of green tea and brought the cup to her lips. Suddenly, the front door slammed open, catching her off her gaurd, causing her to spill the hot liquid all over her black and red shirt.

"Aww, fuck me!" she yelled, setting the cup down and dabbing her shirt with a towel.

"Amaya! What have I told you about sex?" a voice echoed from the entrance room that opened into the kitchen. Amaya laughed nervously in response and glanced at the alert criminals that appeared in the kitchen.

"Ummm, that Im only aloud to have it with Hidan..." Amaya looked at the surprised and grinning man that shared her religion.

"Yes. And I guess its a good thing he isnt rea-..." Ellie walked in and cut off her sentence, staring at the criminals with deep blue eyes. Her long brown hair fell past her shoulders and, she too, wore slightly gothic clothing.

"Hey, your not gonna believe this but, the Akatsuki are real..." Amaya laughed nervously agian. Ellie dropped the box of pain meds she was holding and a big grin spread across her face.

"Deidara! Your alive!" she screamed and rushed at the surprised blonde, tackling him to the floor. "Im sooooo HAPPY!"

"Get her off me, un!" he yelled.

"C'mon, Ellie. Your gonna end up killing him if you keep this up." Amaya tugged on Ellies shirt frantically. She stood up.

"Are you sure their not just really good cosplayers." Ellie asked. A few of them raised an eyebrow but didnt say anything.

"Yes, Im sure. Now help me cook." Amaya ushered Ellie to the stove and the Akatsuki left the room. Finally the food was done so she clicked off the element and dished the yummy smelling stir fry into seperate dishes. Ellie picked up the box of meds and grinned.

"Hidan is here too." she pointed out.

"Yeah, so." Amaya turned her attention to the breaded chicken she was frying in the skillet.

"Your not going to be a virgin for long!" Ellie teased. Amaya froze and turned around.

"What makes you think that?" she growled.

"Why so serious? Besides, you know you two are gonna end up doing it anyway. Plus, you want to, and we both know how much you like to be in charge."

"Hn, I hate it when your right."

"And you know what else?"

"What?"

"I know who is going to be on top!" Ellie scurried out of the room before Amaya could do anything. Heaving yet another sigh, Amaya smiled and continued to cook the food. Living in a house with ten Akatsuki members and a Deidara obsesed girl was going to be hard. Maybe she could get help to look after them. The smile on Amayas face grew wider as she picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"City morgue," a voice picked up on the other end, "you whack 'em we hack 'em."

"Whats up, Rane? I need your help."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Uuhm, I have a major babysitting job and I need more help other than Ellie. Can you come over?"

"You, babysit children? What happened to the Amaya that absolutely despised children and wanted nothing to do with them?"

"Shes still here. I need some major help right now! Please, Im desperate! Just get your ass over here and I'll explain everything."

"Fine fine. Dont die. Im on my way." Rane hung up. Amaya smiled with relief. She could trust Rane to keep her cool and the Akatsuki secret. She would just have to keep a close eye on her when she was around Sasori. Damn that puppet man with all his young attractiveness!

"So, your desperate, huh?" Hidans voice interupted her thoughts. Amaya looked up blankly at him, still half way consumed in thought, so she didnt notice when he was standing right infront of her until he grabbed her shoulders and shoved her roughly, the counter top pressing into her lower back.

"What the hell?" Amaya gasped. He chuckled lightly and bent down over her neck, kissing her soft, pale skin. The blood rushed to her face, causing her to blush.

"Hidan...what are you doing?" she asked, trying to hide the fact that she wanted him to go farther. He smiled and gently bit down on her collar-bone, leaving a small red mark. Amaya gasped as he kept doing this, his bites becoming more painfull and pleasurable. Someone cleared their throat from across the room and Hidan looked up just enough to see who it was.

"Am I interupting?" Ellie asked, a smirk stretched across her face in an I-told-you-so manner.

"Yes! Now get the fuck out of here!" Hidan snapped.

"Amaya?" Ellie raised and eyebrow.

"I...I uh..." Amaya stuttered, unsure what to say. Hidans actions had taken her off gaurd and thrown her off whack. So many times she had dreamed of this moment and she didnt know what to do. It pissed her off and scared her at the same time. What would he do if she did something wrong? Wait...this is Hidan. He would never miss a chance for sex. Especially the free kind! Finally making up her mind, Amaya shoved him away and grabbed the nearest knife by her and advanced toward him. She pinned Hidan agianst the wall and raised the knife with a grin.

"Id leave if I were you, Ellie." Amaya warned. Ellie squeeled and hurried out.

"What the fuck are you doin?" HIdan chuckled, returning her grin.

"Something that might satisfy us both. Your not the only sadomasochist freak here, ya know."

O_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_o

**Hidan: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME?**

**Me: we stabbed each other a bit then had hot, bloody sex! :D**

**Hidan: really...**

**Me: no.**

**Hidan: damn...**

**Me: I know right!**

**Ellie: im scarred for life...*shudders***

**Me: HA HA!**

**YOTS: is that it?...**

**Me: what?**

**YOTS: is that all i get to be in the story?**

**Me: dammit! stop your bitchin! youll be in the next chappy! geeze...**

**Please read and review...hold on...if your reading this message right now then you must have read my story...so now you HAVE to review! BWA HA HA HA HA! and im soryy the story is going so slow, i just like makin you suffer kuz im that mean!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chappy 3! XD thanx to the peeps that reviewed! ima write u down so the people who read my awesome story can bask in your glory! hey, that rymes!**

**Chakragirl15**

**Erinrocks122**

**yukichi of the snow**

**FaolinHayashi**

**BASK IN THEIR GLORYNESS! Do it! Do it NOW! :3 well, i got 4 reviewers. thats a good start but it wont quench my thirst. so u people need to do some major quenching!...i just realized how wrong and funny that sounds...quenching...lol XD *wipes away tear* im never gonna let that go. and it is now our personal joke! YAY! we have a personal joke! okay, so who is gonna lead us out? how bout one of our fellow writers and a good friend of mine even though i have never met her! ELLIE!**

**Ellie: IMA CORN MUFFIN! LOODLE LOODLE LOODLE!**

**Me:Indeed, my dear Ellie. Indeed.**

**Ellie: what was i supposed to do agian?...**

**Me: Disclaimer, dear Ellie.**

**Ellie: OH! Right! Here I go!...Amaya doesnt own Naruto, Creed or any OCs she gets from other people. she only owns herself and her hilarious sense of humor! and *cough*Hidan*cough*!**

**Hidan: What did you say?**

**Ellie: MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSSINESS!**

**Me; yeah...im gonna start the chappy now...**

**prolouge: A few drinks and Amaya is already off her rocker. After a long night partying with some friends, she returns home and gets some sleep. But what she didnt know was that she would be getting a lot more than a normal seeming morning. Its a dream-come-true. Or so it seems. After meeting her favorite evil villians and even falling in love with the same person for the second time, does she still want them to stay? Or does she want them to get the hell out of her life, and out of her world forever? Its a mystery even she doesnt know. And then a few Akatsuki crazed friends barge in one day. Can someone say "Chaos and mass destruction." ?**

Amaya grinned as she looked into Hidans lust filled eyes. They were the most beautiful color she had ever seen. The sweet pinkish-purple was almost girly, but made her like him even more. She took his right hand and pressed it above his head agianst the grey wall with her free hand. Her hand was tiny compared to his.

'Hurry up! A new episode of Shipuden is coming on soon.' Jenna, her inney, complained. Amaya sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up! Im enjoying this." she replied. Hidans smirk dropped and he furrowed his brows.

"Who the fuck are you talking to?" he asked.

"Oh, dont worry about Jenna. Shes just jellous." Amaya mentaly kicked Jenna.

'Hey! Dont talk about me like Im not here!'

"I said shut up. Let me enjoy this moment!"

'Well,if your gonna be like that, then no!'

"Your a bitch."

"I know! Now get on with it!'

"Fine, I will!" Amaya turned back to Hidan, who had been watching her talk to herself for the past minute or so.

"Are you related to that plant basterd or something?" he raised an eyebrow and suddenly went serious. Amaya mentally cursed Jenna. It was very rare that Hidan is serious, actually, he was probley never serious. This wasnt going to be good.

"Uhm, no. I just have some multi-personality disorder thingy-ma-bob." she explained.

"Yeah, like Zetsu..."

"No, not like Zetsu. You cant hear Jenna talking, or any of the others for that fact. Only I can."

"Wait, theres fucking more of them?"

"Yeah, Jenna is the one that talks the most. One of the others is a rabid squirrel called Dick. Ellie is afraid of him. And then there is my pet rock, Snitzel, that died a long time ago. I couldnt let him go so I imprinted him in my mind and he is just there now..."

"You are a fucking phycho!" his grin returned, "I like that."

"Im confused now. I forgot what I was going to do." Amaya lowered the knife and tapped it agianst her chin thoughtfully.

"Oh, I fucking give up!" he pushed her away and stalked out of the room.

"Damn. Whats his fucking problem?" Amaya murmured to herself, putting the knife away. She sighed and picked up a plate of steaming veggies, chicken and rice, and began eating it with a pair of blue chopsticks. She really didnt remember what she was going to do, and he had to get all pissed off about it. It wasnt her fault. Things like that happen all the time to her. It wasnt rare that Amayas memory failed her. A few pounding noises came from the front door and Amaya rushed into the entrance room just as Rane was walking in. She was the same height as Amaya with mid-lenght orange hair that had a few black streaks in it and dark blue eyes. And she too wore the traditional black clothing that Amaya and Ellie wore. Rane smiled warmly and guestured behind her.

"I brought back-up." she said, "Now, where are the brats?" Another girl walked in behind her. She was slightly shorter than them, with long, brown hair that, too, had black, blonde, and red streaks in it and amazing, multi-colored eyes.

"Hey, Amaya. Awesome party last night, huh?" Erin asked, closing the door behind her. Good, the more the merrier.

"We have to go do it agian." Amaya agreed happily, then turned serious, "Dont freak when you see them, okay?"

"What are you talking about?" Rane dug in her skinny jeans pocket and pulled out a red wallet, "Im buying food so it doesnt matter how many there are."

"Its not how many there are, its who they are." Amaya explained as she led them hesitantly into the den. The only people in there was Ellie and Tobi. Rane and Erin exchanged looks.

"You needed our help looking after a Tobi cosplayer?" Erin asked. But Amaya didnt hear. She was to busy panicking.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" she grabbed Tobi by his collar and shook him.

"They went to explore, Amaya-chan." he said. She stopped shaking him and panicked more.

"OMJ! They better not break anything!" she yelled as she bolted out of the room and down the hall.

"They?" Rane looked at Ellie.

"Shes talking about the rest of the Akatsuki." Ellie replied, glancing back at the flashing tv. Tobi nodded.

"Whats your names? Tobis name is Tobi!" he giggled childishly from his spot on the rug.

"So, hes real?" Rane pointed at Tobi. Ellie nodded in response."Is Sasori here?" Ellie nodded agian. Squeeling happily, Rane raced out of the room.

"So, Itachi is here too?" Erin asked, though she already knew the anwser, she just wanted to make sure. Sighing, Ellie nodded agian. Erin shrugged and sat down infront of Tobi.

"Im Erin." she said happily, "Do you know how to play clap war?"

"Whats that? Tobi wants to know."

"Alright," Erin raised her hands so her palms were facing him, " the game starts like any other patty-cake related game. But this is more advanced. There is no rythem and one person makes up the pattern. Its a little hard at first but I think you might get a hang of it." Tobi clapped his hands agianst hers and soon they were playing like crazy at an amazing pace. Erin made the pattern and Tobi guessed her next moves each time. But ofcourse he did, he was Madara. And Madara did have the Sharingan. The odds werent really fair between them, and Erin did know whohe really was. She just needed to pass the time.

~~~~~~~Back with Amaya~~~~~~~~

Amaya ran down the dark hall. She stopped infront of Peins door and pressed her ear to it. She could hear soft murmuring from inside. It was Pein and Konan. Okay, so they were still in there. That was good. She started running down the hall agian, then suddenly stopped when an idea popped into her head. The door she was looking for was large and black, reinforced with a bunch of locks of many types. But all of the locks were torn off. This door was the entrance to an enclosed room where she kept all of her valuables. Her father had it built specifically when she bought the house.

"Kakuzu!" she scrieched as she yanked open the door and glared at the money-loving man, who just happened to have a handfull right at that moment.

"What." he said almost to calmly. Amaya growled and snatched the bills from his greedy paws. He snarled back.

"Dont. Touch. My. Money." she hissed and stuffed it back in the silver cabinet that was broken open also.

"Brat, dont you tell me what to do!"

"I'll tell you whatever the fuck I want! I earned all of this money myself and Im not going to lose it all to a greedy, old basterd!"

"Your words are bold for a weakling like you."

"AAUGH! I'LL KILL YOU!"

**********With Rane*************

"Sasori!" Rane called. She stopped and put a hand on her hip as a sign that she was deep in thought. The sexy puppet-man could be anywhere. He was to unpredictable to trace his movements to a specific place. She sighed and continued up the stairs into the loft, where, surprisingly, he stood looking out the large window. A soft rain had begun pattering softly agianst it and the sky had turned dark. He turned around slowly to glance at her, his face had usual emotionless look painted all over it.

"There you are!" she joined him at the window, "Wat' cha doin'?"

"Theres more of you?" he stated in his calm voice.

"Yup! Me and Erin just got here to help Amaya look after you guys."

"Hn."

"I dont get why you guys say that as if it is an anwser. Amaya says that a lot too. Its kinda wierd."

"Hn."

"Can you say something else? Im trying to start a conversation." Sasori sighed and turned away from the window to the laptop that sat on the wooden desk. He examined it and everything else that was on the desk, such as a cup full of pens and pencils, a large stack of paper and a million cases of cds and games.

"Amaya would kill me if any of that stuff is broken or stolen. She would probley go after you too." Rane picked up a Creed cd and popped it into the stereo that was perched on a shelf beside the stair-case. The song 'Suddenly' began playing loudly on two large speakers that were on the floor because they were to big to put on indevidual shelves. Overwhelmed by the fucking awesome music, Sasori grimaced and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"No, Sasori! Come back!" Rane yelled when she turned it down, "I'll change the song!" Suddenly, a loud crash came from down-stairs followed by a scream and a few loud bangs. Startled, Rane turned off the stereo and rushed down the stairs to where the noise came from.

^^^^^^^^^^^^Erin and Ellie^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ellie and Tobi were in the middle of a major clap war when the song 'Suddenly' blared around them. Tobi jumped, startled, and missed his turn.

"YES! I win! Woot!" Ellie cheered, pumping her fist in the air.

"Aww. I guess your better than Tobi, Ellie-chan. You are now sempai! Ellie-sempai!" Tobi giggled. Ellie smiled triumphly. Her victory was quickly ruined by a loud crash that shook the whole house. A scream came from down the hall, probley from the valuables room. Exchanging worried looks, Ellie and Erin jumped up and ran down the hall. Soon they met up with Rane who was standing infront of the valuables room and staring inside with a grin spread across her face. Elle and Erin joined her to see what was all the comotion. Inside was a scene that shocked and amused them at the same time.

**Me: MWA HA HA HA HA! CLIFFY! wat will happen next? ONLY I KNOW!**

**Hidan: u bitch. wat is inside the fucking room?**

**Me:me, u and Kakuzu having a three-som :D**

**Hidan:your...your fucking lying *shudders***

**Me: yeah, I am! XD**

**Hidan: *sigh of relief* dont fucking do that!**

**Me: I'll do wat ever the fuck I want! **

**Read and Review! if i get more reviewers I'll post the next chappy sooner! PROMISE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**me announcing what chappy you are reading is getting quite boring, so im going to do something different. im not going to tell you what chappy this is! you have to figure it out yourself! *cough*lazyass*cough*... moving on...thanks to the people who reviewed agian! i shall write you down!**

**Blitzwings Babe**

**Erinrocks122**

**Chakragirl15**

**Kirarika**

**(btw. if i forgot about someone, im sorry. i think i deleted ur review by accident and i forgot to write u down. so, i repeat, im sorry if i forgot u)**

**Only 4 (or 5)? C'mon people! Im dying of my thirst for reviewers! And you dont want me to die, do you? sicko... alrighty, who shall do my disclaimer? how bout-...**

**Tobi: OH OH! PICK TOBI! Tobi wants to do it!**

**Me:Kakuzu the greedy basterd!**

**Tobi: Awwww! *sob***

**Kakuzu: Fuck you.**

**Me: HELP! HELP! IM BEING SEXUALLY HARRASSED!**

**Kakuzu: Fine fine. I'll do it.**

**Me: YAY!**

**Kakuzu: Amaya doesnt own anything that does not belong to her...i better get paid for this...**

**Me:Psh, you wish! Moving on!**

**Prolouge: A few drinks and Amaya is already off her rocker. After a long night partying with some friends, she returns home and gets some sleep. But what she didnt know was that she would be getting a lot more than a normal seeming morning. Its a dream-come-true. Or so it seems. After meeting her favorite evil villians and even falling in love with the same person for the second time, does she still want the to stay? Or does she want them to get the hell out of her life, and out of her world forever? Its a mystery even she doesnt know. And then a few Akatsuki crazed friends barge in one day. Can someone say "Chaos and mass destruction."?**

**beware of a major swear scene**

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

Amaya stood in the middle of the room, her face painted with anger and a gun in hand, pointed at Kakuzu. He was standing a few feet infront of her, enraged and favoring his left arm. They both glared at each other, coaxing the other to make the first move.

"I told you to stay away from my money!" Amaya growled. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes and studied the strange object in her hand that had wounded him. She had hardly moved a muscle, and still yet, she had hurt him easily. It must be some strange jutsu of some sort. Perhaps genjutsu, or an advanced form of taijutsu?

"Do you understand? Or is it to complicated for you to fit it into that simple-minded skull of yours?" Her trigger finger twitched. She wanted so badly to shoot him agian, but she didnt know what he would do. Or worse, what Pein would do.

"Amaya!" Ellie rushed in and grabbed the gun, trying to pry it from her hand, "Dont do it!"

"Why not?" Amaya spat.

"Because I want to!" Ellie took the gun and pointed it at Kakuzu. She was about to pull the trigger when it was knocked out of her hand by a speeding kunia. Pein stood in the doorway, his face rock hard and stripped of all emotion. (if your laughing right now then you have a sick mind just like me!) He walked in and picked up the gun, everyone watching as he did so. Pein turned to Amaya, his glare steady and serious.

"I could kill you right now." he said, trying to stay calm.

"Then go on! Kill me!" Amaya ranted, waving her arms randomly, "I dare ya! Make my day!" Pein made a move toward Amaya, but stopped when Ellie, Rane and Erin lept infront of him, blocking him from the rage-controled girl.

"Heh heh. Dont listen to her. Shes just kidding!" Erin chuckled nervously, grabbing one of Amayas hands to restrain her.

"Yeah, shes gone crazy. WAY out of the loop!" Rane took Amayas other hand.

"She doesnt even know there is a loop!" Ellie hid Amaya behind her back and ushered her out of the room. It took all three of them to drag the screaming girl into her room and lock the door behind them. Amaya broke free of their death-grip and sat in her computer chair, wrapping her legs around the back of it and using the desk to spin herself, the whole time laughing like an idiot.

"Wow, bipolar much?" Ellie sighed and sat on the messy futon and turned on the tv that hung on the wall across from the bed. The comercial for Free Credit came on. Rane and Erin exchanged looks and sprawled beside Ellie. Erin stole the remote and started flipping through the channels, then Ellie tried to take it back and soon the were fighting over it. Amaya stopped spinning and glared daggers at the two bickering girls.

"Shut the hell up! I have a head-ache!" she growled. They both quieted and Rane quickly muted the television. Amaya sighed and rubbed her temples.

"I need to go for a walk." she mumbled, "Dont kill each other while Im gone." She walked calmly out the room, ignoring Ellies snicker and their worried whispers, and down the empty hall. Surprisingly, nobody was in the valuables room either. She grunted happily and skipped the rest of the way to her backyard. Just as the moist, cool air filled her lungs she felt a million times better. Amaya giggled and pranced out into the field, not caring that it was still raining. She spun around, her eyes closed and face turned to the cloudy sky, letting the rain mist upon her gothic clothing and skin. As if by magic, all of her tension washed away with the water. Amaya let herself fall to the wet ground and breathed in the fresh, earthy scent.

"Im gone for one fucking week and you go all soft on me." a voice startled her and she opened her eyes to see who it was. A man about the same age as her with light brown hair and sparkling blue eyes stood beside her, a big smile played on his lips. Amaya smiled back and quickly stood up to give him a hug.

"Its about fucking time you got back, Lucas. I was worried I would have to come and drag your ass back." she joked, giving him a nice punch on the shoulder.

"Lets get you inside and dried off. What were you doing out here any way? Its raining like crazy." he said and tried to usher her to the back door, but she stopped him from taking another step.

"Oh, heh heh. I'll be fine. Maybe you should just go home. I have some friends over." Amaya ran a hand through her wet hair and chuckled nervously. Lucas raised an eyebrow and looked over her shoulder inside the house.

"I thought you wanted me to come over as soon as I got home so we could play that new game you got." he pointed out, obvious knowing that she was hiding something.

"Fuck, I forgot all about that! Umm, do you want me to go get it?"

"Alright, what are you hiding?" he asked, trying to push past her to get inside. Right on que, Tobi's head shot out of the den window.

"Amaya-chan, who is this? Is he your boyfriend?" Tobi giggled. Amaya and Lucas froze and stared at Tobi. Their faces twisted in disgust and disbelief.

"HELL NO!" they both yelled at the same time and pushed each other away. Tobi shrugged and disappeared. Then Lucas finally came to his senses.

"Why is a Tobi cosplayer in your house? Are you having a party or...OH! Since when did you get a thing for Tobi?" he grinned. Amaya gasped and punched his shoulder.

"I would NEVER betray Hidan! You basterd, how could you even think of such a thing?" she hissed. Lucas frowned and rubbed the spot she keeps hitting.

"Then why is he here? You dont have to hide your sudden fetishs from me. Now let me in." he tried for the door agian but Amaya grabbed him and struggled to keep him away from it.

"NEVER!"

"Damnit! Let go!"

"NO!" Suddenly there was a loud crash and a few screams from inside. They stopped fighting and rushed into the den to find Hidan lying on the floor with his head sliced off, still screaming and ranting. Rane stood off to the side holding a very large butcher knife and grinning. Kakuzu kneeled beside Hidan and picked up his severed head, looking as bored as ever. Lucas stared at the scene, his mouth hanging open and unable to find anything to say.

"Oh no!" Amaya screamed as soon as she saw Hidan. She rushed to Kakuzu and took Hidans head from him, "Hidan, are you okay?"

"What does it fucking look like? That fucking bitch over there cut my fucking head off and now I hurt like fucking hell! Put me back on my fucking body so I can rip her fucking head off and see how she fucking likes it!" he ranted angrily. Amaya glared at the still grinning Rane and cradeled Hidans head with one hand and lifted up his body with the other. Kakuzu tried to help her but she hissed at him so he stopped. She managed to put his head back on his shoulders and then let the greedy basterd sew it back on with on of his rapist tentacles. Hidan groaned and cracked his neck and looked over to where Rane used to be, but she was long gone.

"Oh, Hidan! Im so glad your okay! I couldnt stand to see you with your head cut off agian!" Amaya cried, glomping him.

"Get off me you bitch!"

"Shut the hell up and let me hug you, you damn cunt muncher!"

"Like hell i will, fucking whore!"

"Take it like a man, you pansey!"

"Both of you, shut up." Kakuzu interupted, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Stay out of this, old man!" Amaya growled. Kakuzu sighed in frustration and stalked out of the room.

"Whats going on in here?" Lucas asked, snapping out of his trance.

"You stay the fuck out of this too!" Hidan snapped. Amaya let go of him and slapped him.

"Dont you fucking talk to Lucas that way!" she hissed. Shocked, Hidan put a hand on his reddening cheek and grinned.

"That felt damn good, why dont you do it agian!"

"No. You dont deserve it!"

"Aww, come on, bitch! You know you want to!"

"Yes, I do but-"

"Hello! Im still here!" Lucas interupted. Amaya and Hidan glanced up at him as if they just noticed he was there.

"Oh, heh, sorry, Lucas." Amaya stood up and laughed nervously.

"So, hes real?"

"Yeah..."

"And so is Tobi and Kakuzu?"

"Yeah..."

"Is anyone else here?"

"The rest of the Akatsuki..."

"Orochimaru?"

"Thankfully, no."

"Anyone else? Such as Ino or Sakura?"

"Oh, you horny basterd! No, just the Akatsuki."

"How did the get here?"

"You know how Kakashi sucked up Deidaras arm with his Sharingan?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Oh, so how are they gonna get back?"

"How the hell should I know? I hope they stay FOREVER! Except Kakuzu 'kuz he stole my money..."

"But I thought you liked Kakuzu."

"Im just pissed at him. I'll get over it in a few hours."

"Uh huh. Is Konan here?"

"She is off limits, Lucas. You know that. We discussed this before. She is Peins."

"Damnit..."

"Well, you should probly go now. And dont tell anybody!"

"Hell no! Im staying and were all getting drunk tonight! Beer is on me!" he cheered and the disappeared into the kitchen. A door slammed and Lucas' truck rumbled to life out front and screeched down the three mile long driveway. Whe the truck was long gone, hidan pulled Amaya to the floor and pinned her arms down. A mischieivious grin spread across his lips.

"Get off me." Amaya said.

"Why?" Hidan bent his head over her neck and kissed it gently.

"Just get off me. Im not in the mood." she got serious.

"Your no damn fun!" he released her, got up and left the room, mumbling angrily to himself. Amaya stood up and grabbed a small sai off the wall.

"RANE!"

**#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#**

**HA! YOUR FUCKED NOW! sorry for the long wait, i wasnt in the mood to write. im gonna work my but off the next few days kuz im going to Florida on wednsday and gonna be there for about two weeks and i wont have access to the internet excapt through my ipod and Mcdonalds. so im gonna try to get as many chappys in before then, probly one, maybe two if i work hard enough. but if i get enough reviews i might update another tonight. and once agian i apologize for not writing whoever down on my reviewers list, if if did forget someone. pray to Lord Jashin that it wont be to hellish down in Florida. i just cant wait to be surrounded by tan, anorexic snobs for a whole two weeks (no offense to any of u wonderful people who live down there)! YAY! (note the sarcasm) btw, if ur reading this chappy Lucas. i felt like putting u in it kuz i thought u needed to be in it. dont ask. i just had the serious compulsion to put u in it. 3 LUV U ALLL! R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG! Im SO sorry for not updating earlier! Really, I am! Iv just been having a lot of problems with my family for the past few months and just got them fixed. 1st**** of all, I got pissed off at my mum so I had her arrested for drug possesion. don't fuck with me :3 so I gotta go to court again for my dad to get full custody of me. And im to afraid of writing on my dads computer kuz I don't want him to read it ****J**** most of us don't want our parents reading our stories anyway. And I finally got my own laptop yesterday, so im gonna use it…. But u already knew that! SOOOOOO….. Moving on…. Also, im not gonna write the prolougue anymore kuz u guys should already kno wat it is by now and im really lazy. Copying and pasting is a lot of work u kno! Besides, if u guys don't ko wat the prolougue is, stop being such lazy asses and go to the chappy b4 this 1! ****J**** FUN FACT!: im drinking tea right now! 3 its Tazo tea. U guys should try it, its really good! :3 DRINK TAZO TEA! DRINK TAZO TEA! (they should pay me 4 this) ****J**** alrighty, NOW im moving on!**

**Me: Okey dokey artechokey! Im gonna introduce u guys to a very good friend of mine. She doesn't have a fanfic but im tryin to make her get 1**

**Alice: HI! Im Alice! And I don't have a fanfic! But lets not worry bout that…. Wat we should worry bout is wats gonna happen in Amayas story! And I kno wat! She has a GREAT plot! Even though the story isn't going anywhere right now, its gonna be getting somewhere in a few chappys! Wats gonna happen is…. *gets hit with an empty beer bottle and gets knocked unconscious***

**Me: I regret EVER being ur friend! TT^TT well, since she is out, I guess ill have to do the disclaimer… uhm, I don't won Naruto or Tazo tea or any Ocs I get… *sigh* *drags away Alices limp body***

**Btw, sorry 4 the LONG note :3**

**Rated M for language and some stuff if im in the mood ;3**

_Memory _

**Me+u=?me+u=?me+u=?me+u=?me+u=3me+u=/3**

Amaya's mind was racing. Kakuzu attempted to steal her money and now she is probly on his and Pein's bad side. Lucas knows that the Akatsuki are at her house and is going to get beer. Like that will make everything better! And now Rane cut off Hidans head! She could feel herself beginning to have a panic attack as she raced through the house to find Rane.

Instead of paying attention to where she was going while she was lost in her thoughts, she ran straight into Pein, causing her to loose her balance and fall on her ass. Annoyed, she looked up at Pein and returned his blank gaze.

"We need to talk." he said in his serious leader voice.

"Uh, no!" Amaya objected as she stood up, "I need to find Rane so I can shove this sia down her throat. Then we can talk." Pein growled and grabbed he arm roughly as she started to walk away.

"I said, we need to talk. Now!" Amaya sighed, ignoring his glare.

"Fine."

BACK WITH RANE *

Rane chuckled to herself. She knew that Amaya would find her soon, but by then she would be probly laughing about the whole thing. Rane frowned, remembering the reason why she chopped Hidans head off in the first place. If Amaya found out what happened she would be devastated, probly go into a deep depression and waste away in her dark emo corner for the rest of her life. Or she would flip out and attempt to kill all of them with one of Deidaras clay bombs.

"Hidan," she growled, "you basterd! How could you?"

_After Amaya decided to go out for a walk, the three girls whispered amongst themselves about their absent friend._

"_Damn, I never thought she would react that badly if Kakuzu stole her money!" Ellie said._

"_I know! I remember once at a comic-con, a Kakuzu cosplayer jokingly took her wallet and wouldn't give it back. She took the nearest Hidan cosplayer's scythe and bashed him in the head with it. But she was calm the whole time! Even when cops came and arrested her!" Erin replied._

"_Maybe its because this time it was the real Kakuzu?" Rane put in. All three of them sighed._

"_Well, im gonna go grab a bite to eat. Ms. Tummy needs som food!" Rane ranted and skipped out and into the kitchen. Grabbing a box of her favorite flavor of pocky, she retired to the den and settled into one of the black sofas and flipped through the chanels to find a good show._

_Grumbling to himself, Hidan walked in and sat next to her. He glanced at the tv, then at Ranes pocky, then back at the tv and sighed. He was still angry at Amaya and her multipersonalities for spoiling the mood. And he still wants some. Slowly, Hidan moved closer to Rane. She turned so she could look at him and glared._

"_Do you mind? Im not interested in sitting this close to a man that smells like tuna." she complained. Hidan grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and grabbed her breast with the other. _

"_WHAT THE FUCK? GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU PERVERT!" Rane grabbed Hidans wrist that was touching her and dropped her pocky and used her free hand to bash his face with the remote. Startled, Hidan fell to the floor and clutched his precious face, afraid it might be broken. _

_Given the chance, Rane reached under the sofa coushin and grabbed one of the stashed knives._

BACK WITH AMAYA *

"So what do you want? Im wasting time I could be looking for Rane." Amaya asked impatiently. She was inside the room she was letting Pein and Konan use. Konan was sitting on the black and white spotted bed, a soft gaze set upon the impatient girl. Pein sat in the grey chair that he moved against the wall farthest from the door.

"I would just like to make it clear to you that while we are in your home, that you treat us with respect. And I have a few rules I would like to set." he replied seriously.

"Aww, fuck no! I do now live by other peoples rules. And I DO treat you guys with respect!" Amaya argued.

"So is your way of showing respect injuring Kakuzu?"

"Oi! The greedy basterd deserved it! He was trying to steal my money! And besides, I always wanted to do that."

"I will not tolerate this kind of treatment!"

"YEAH? And I will not tolerate greedy old basterds stealing my money!"

"Fine, if your going to be like this, then I will kill you."

"Aww, now why would you do that? I love that greedy old basterd!"

"Good, we have came to an understanding."

"What are the rules, master? I would love hear the rules!"

Pein sighed, "I have only one. Don't create a bond with any of the members! That goes for your friends too."

**Aww, nugget bites! I forgot bout the reviewers! Sorryz! I shall type them now!**

**Ashley (whom reviewed the same chappy 4 times) ****J**** thanx!**

**Mana Hamasaki**

**Sabuku No Ko-chan**

**Erinrocks122**

**Kakashi Forever**

**Chakragirl15**

**Darkloverxpsycho**

**Aka sasori no yuki**

**Thanx 4 all of da reviews! I really appreciate them! And, once again, I appologive for not updating till now! 3 read and review! Btw, im gonna start another story soon! Cant think of a name though… 1****st**** chappy probly gonna be up tomarro!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wats up my home diggy dog? :D its time fooooor Another Chappy with Amaya! (and friends) *cough cough* :3**

**Tee hee, sorry 4 another long wait. I was busy with homework and several deep depressions. Im also missing home coming, which is tonite. But I didn't really want to go anyway :/ oh wellz**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters or any of the several Ocs I get, except mine.**

**Rated M for language and if I feel generous in later chappys ****J btw, I feel kinda stupid asking this, but I was wondering if u guys think I should put a lemon in here in a later chappy? Hey, ill do it if u guys want me to! (itl be kinda awkward writing it though…..) … but yeah, tell me wat u think. It will be very helpful…..**

**Reviewers: u kno who u r! :3 just tryin to shorten my note a bit so u guys can get to the story quicker. Kuz i lurve u that much!**

Amaya crinkled her nose and glared at Pein.

"What the hell do you mean , no bonds?" she growled. Pein returned her glare and stood up. Konan became very uneasy. She could feel the air grow heavy with anger and dread.

"What I said is exactly what I mean." he returned, his tone growing dark and impatient at the defiant girl.

"But I already have a bond with Hidan. I have before we actually met. I feel as if I have been with him my whole life. That we are ment to be together! How could you keep me from the man I love?" Amaya reasoned, her voice becoming sad and pitiful. Pein's face softened for a minute and he glanced at Konan, but then he shook his head and he looked at Amaya again with a blank face.

"No bonds." he said in a monotone voice. Amaya closed her eyes and held her breath to keep herself from crying. She knew she would never have her way with Pein, no matter how much she argued with him. And if she broke the rule, he would surely kill her, or worse, her friends. She was okay with her own life being threatened, but when it came down to the life of her closest friends, she would do anything to protect them. Even if it means her giving up love. When Amaya opened her eyes again, she was out in the hall. Pein must have some how put her out here while she was deep in thought.

"Amaya! There you are!" Erin announced, bouncing up to her. Ellie followed.

"We have been looking all over for you!" Ellie said, then becoming concerned, "Whats wrong? You look like you just learned that Jashin isn't real." Amaya suddenly sucked in a deep breath and her eyes widened menacingly. Ellie squeeled and hid behind Erins back.

"I WAS JUST KIDDING!" Ellie whimpered, "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Amaya sighed and tried to give her the best fake smile she could manage.

"I know." She replied, trying not to vision her dear friends never being able to love their chosen Akatsuki man freely. Rane never being able to snuggle close to Sasori on the couch while they watched a scary movie and him comforting her every time she got scared. Or Erin standing under a perfect night sky wrapped in Itachi's warm arms as her carrassess her face and gazes into her love filled eyes with his own. And last, Ellie never being able to sit in Deidara's lap and stare up longingly at him while he stroke her hair and gently bend over to kiss her. None of them would ever be happy again, not with out love.

"Hey, Amaya. Whats wrong? You can tell us, well always be here for you." Erin patted Amaya's shoulder gently, waking her out of her mental nightmare. She suddenly noticed that she had started crying, and her two friends were as worried as they had ever been.

"I… I…. Uh…." Amaya stuttered, knowing that she shouldn't, and couldn't, tell them about what Pein had said, not yet. So, in a hurry, made up the most stupid excuse to be alone. "Im having cramps!" she yelled as she turned away from them and raced down the hall to her room, "REALLY bad ones, so leave me ALONE!".

"Oh…. Well…. we didn't really have to know that!" Erin called before she heard a door slam, "But I guess we wanted to…." she said to Ellie.

"I don't think she was telling the truth…." Ellie murmured, sighing.

"I know, but we better leave her be, for now…. She'll tell us whats wrong when she does." Ellie nodded in agreement.

-With Amaya-

Amaya slammed her bedroom door and leaned agiansted it for support, when her lags finally gave in, she slid down to the floor and burried her arms in her knees and sobbed quietly, cursing herself for being so sensitive and weak.

"How will I ever be able to tell them?" she choked out when she had stopped crying.

"**Tell who what**?" a voice asked. Amaya gasped and looked up to see Zetsu looming over her. She heaved a relieved sigh and rubbed her wet eyes.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked quietly.

"Just admiring your strange plants. **But you didn't anwser my question**."

"Oh, sorry. I just got back from a talk with Pein, did he not tell you guys yet?"

"**ABOUT WHAT**? I think shes talking about the bonds. **Oh, I knew that**. Yes, he did tell us. Were the first ones he comes to. **Dumbass**."

"Oh…" and she just sat there in silence, looking up at the plant man.

"Do we not scare you?" Zetsu asked, breaking the silence.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I…. don't know…. Probly because I think of us as siblings."

"And why would that be?"

"Because we both are two people." she said simply. Most normal people would not understand what she just said, but to Zetsu, he understood every word. He understood how she felt on the inside, two different souls competing against one another for the same body. The feeling of being an outcast, all alone in the world. He knew exactly how she felt, and he knew what the leader had done was not right. It would only break her even more than she already is. And he knew he had to do something, because, deep in his black heart that had been long corrupted by evil, was the little Zetsu he used to be. Before he had became a full ninja. Always ridiculed by other children, practically a stranger in an unknown place. And he didn't want what happened to him, happen to another person. And in one motion, he dropped down to his knees and hugged her, his sister.

A loud honking of a truck could be hear outside and the slamming a of several doors as people ran into the house.

"WHOS READY TO PAAARTY?" Lucas' voice echoed through the halls.

**Yeah, I kno it's a bit shorter than usual, but I just couldn't type anymore tonite. :/ just not really in the moooood… well, hoped ya liked it. And don't forget to anwser my question… please. And if u guys want me to anwser any questions, just put them in ur review and ill be sure to anwser then in the next chappy J thanx! Amaya is OUT! PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah yeah, I kno the last chappy was kinda emo-ish, but that was sorta the point….. I think…. :/ feh, oh wellz, and how bout we all beat the shit outa Pein! YAAAAY! :D *ahem* any way, the plot (hopefully) will begin to actually take place in this chappy… HOPEFULLY! (sorry, little reminder note to myself) :3 mooooving on. Here r a few questions I thought that u guys have been thinking about but didn't ask.**

**When is my OC gonna be coming in? **this chappy

**What is going through ur mind wen u write? **….. *nosebleed*

**Is Pein single? **no

**R u single? **yes

**Wanna go out some time? **no

**What color is ur underwear? **O.o …. im not wearing underwear… im wearing boxers, thank u very much.

**If ur question wasn't answered here, then ask me something ****J**

**I don't own Naruto or any OCs that I use in my story, except mine**

**Rated M for Majorly sexy (viewers discretion is advised) :3 beware of certain stuff and the reason under-aged people are not aloud to drink alcohol is revealed. DUN DUN DUN!**

The first thing Amaya thought when she heard Lucas' voice echoe through the house was "No… fucking… WAY!" and that was about it, atleast until when she found out he brought a friend. And it wasn't just any other friend, like Ellie or Erin, or even Rane. It was her brother's biggest fan, Tiffiny. A 5foot3, dark skinned girl with a thug vibe and an emo style. But she was kindhearted, with a second personality that was the exact opposite. As soon as Amaya saw her, standing there with a big grin on her face and a cold bottle of beer in her hand, her thoughts sounded a little like Hidan when he got pissed off. REALLY pissed off. Now the only thing missing from this wonderful party was a pre-teen that was obsessed with Hidan.

"Hey, Amaya!" Lucas interrupted her thoughts by shoving a beer in her hand and slapping her back, "Hope ya don't mind I brought Tiff, but threatened to tell my parents that I was buying beer with a fake I.D if I didn't bring her along." he laughed uncomfortably, "Oh, and I brought my cousin also. Heh heh, sorry." And with that short sorry, he left Amaya, flustering with fury. She gripped the bottle and squeezed it until she heard a satisfying crack. She could hear a familiar gasp beside her as the pain enveloped her hand and traveled through her body. A hand smaller than hers gently opened her bloody fingers and the rest of the broken bottle fell to the floor. Amaya looked to see who it was and met worried, turquoise eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking?" her voice growled.

"Uzimo?"

"Who the hell else would I be? Jashin?"

"You know to not joke about Him like that."

"I was just making a point. Now, shut-up so I can bandage your hand and go back to my game of strip poker." Hearing this, Amaya flipped.

"WHAAAAAT?" she screeched. Uzimo squeeled and fell on her butt, only to scoot away from Amaya. Everyone in the room, Zetsu, Lucas, Hidan, Tiffiny, Itachi, Kisame, Erin, Ellie, Rane, Sasori, Deidara and Tobi, stopped what they were doing and stared. Amaya pointed at Rane and started to yell.

"FIRST, YOU cut off Hidan's HEAD!" then she pointed at Lucas, "Then YOU bring beer, Tiffiny and your cousin! Not that I have anything against you guys." then she pointed at Uzimo, "And YOU start a game of strip poker with out me! And on top of that! Kakuzu tried to steal my money! AND on top of THAT! Pein-" A hand came out of nowhere and stung her cheek, she fell silent immediately.

"That's better." Hidan huffed. Shocked, Amaya lifted a hand to touch her red, tender cheek. Bitter tears filled her eyes and overflowed, running down her face like a waterfall of years of misery that had been held back and hidden for years.

"Oh great, now she's crying." Hidan wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze, "Okay, I'm sorry, alright? Now stop crying." Everyone in the room gave Hidan a shocked look. Amaya lowered her head so her dark hair fell in her face making it look dark and evil-like. Suddenly, Amaya pushed Hidan away from her but caught his arm as he stumbled and pulled him back so she could punch his face with more force. A cry of pain rang through the air and, holding his face, Hidan fell to the floor and writhed in agony.

"Don't you dare touch me AGAIN!" Amaya spat on him. Ellie ran over to Amaya and linked arms with her, quickly leading her to the couch and sitting her down. Erin, Rane, Uzimo and Tiffiny automatically rushed over to join them.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Tiffiny gushed as she sat next to Amaya and gently rubbed her red cheek.

"I think that is the least of her worries." Uzimo said, pointing out her still bleeding hand.

"And I think that is the LEAST of her problems." Erin said when she noticed Hidan was gone and nowhere to be found. Amaya let out a depressed moaned.

"Now I feel bad…" she murmured. Ellie rolled her blue eyes.

"Amaya, he just slapped you. And you feel bad for punching him in the face and yelling at him?"

"…. yes…"

"Your so stupid."

"I know! HEY! Lets play strip poker!" Amaya cheered, quickly going back to her normal, fun-loving, perverted, alcoholic self. All five of her friends sighed simultaneously and Tiffiny took out a fresh deck of cards. Amaya, knowing what to do, rolled up the shag rug and threw it into the closet that was hidden behind the recliner. While she was in the closet, she took out ten black pillows and threw them in the middle of the room. Erin, Lucas, Ellie, Rane and Tiffiny went to work flipping the furniture over so the side you sat on was facing the floor and one of the couches was blocking the closet door so noone could get into it.

"Hey, what are they doing all of that for?" Kisame asked Amaya as she was setting the pillows in the middle of the room so the formed a circle.

"Kuz' when we get drunk, we get DRUNK!" she said, emphasizing the second drunk, "So I don't want to take any chances of ruining my furniture…. That reminds me. Lucas! Take the TV off the wall and go put it in my room, would ya?" He nodded and proceeded to do so. "Thanks!"

"I see….." he chuckled in amusement and sat on one of the pillows. Amaya and everyone else joined him except Ellie and Tobi, because there were no more pillows.

"Maybe you can sit on someone's lap? Mines open for your sexy ass!" Amaya suggested, winking at Ellie.

"Naw," she replied as she plopped onto Deidara's lap, "I'm good!" At first, he didn't know what to do, but decided to leave her be and wrapped his arms around her waist, grinning widely. Amaya suddenly drew in a sharp breath, but hid her emotions. Uzimo then proceeded to pass out the cards as Lucas got up to get a round of beers.

….. A little while later….

**(I have no idea how to play so, please, bare with me as I attempt on writing about a game I have never played before )**

"HA HA HA !" Kisame laughed in triumph as he threw down his winning cards and grinned at Amaya.

"Awwwww, and I was fully clothed to!" she whined as she took off her shirt. Erin gasped and pointed to her.

"Didn't I buy you that bra, like, just a few months ago?" she exclaimed, referring to the quite large black lace bra that was to small for Amaya. "And it fit PERFECTLY too!"

"Heh heh…Sorry. They wont stop!" Amaya apologized, giving Erin a pitiful look.

"What are you? A double triple Z?" Lucas joked, remembering how everyone used to call her Bitch Tits in high school because they were so big.

"And I see yours have gotten smaller since the last time I saw them. Did you get a reduction?" Amaya said, looking at his bare chest, "Are they Cs now?"

"Funny. Do you want me to get my phone and show everyone the pics Ellie sent to me from last night?"

"Ellie? How could you?"

"Sorry, it had to be done." she confessed, her voice slightly slurred. Her shirt and pants were off and Deidara under her was completely naked.

"Please don't show them!" Amaya begged.

"Fine. But I'm getting bored of this game. Lets play spin-the-bottle-dare." Lucas replied. Everyone passed their cards down to him and he threw them by the fireplace and grabbed an empty beer bottle.

"Who wants to spin first?" he asked, taking a drink from his nearly empty beer.

"MEEEEEE! ME ME ME!" Tiffiny yelled, bouncing like crazy as she held one arm over her bra. She leaned forward and spun the bottle and it landed on Itachi. He was naked with the pillow covering his… certain place.

"Heh heh heh." she thought for a moment and grinned wildly, "I dare youuuuuu tooooo… say OM NOM NOM!"

"….. om nom nom?…" he said in his usual monotone voice.

"NOOOOOOO! You have to say it the waaaaay IIIIIIIII diiiiiiiid! Like this, OOOM NOOOM NOOOM!"

"Ooooooom nooooooom nooooom…" he said again.

"LOUDER!"

"OM NOM NOM DAMNIT!"

"YAAAAAY! Now spin the bottle." Itachi sighed and spun the bottle. It landed on Erin, whom was sitting next to him, bra-less and completely drunk.

"What are you gonna make me dooooo? Itaaachii-saaaan!" she cooed in his ear. He sighed.

"Go jump off a bridge." he said simply.

"You didn't say, "I dare you to…." !"

"Fine, I dare you to-"

"Kiss me you sexy bitch!" Amaya interrupted him, using her best Itachi voice. Erin's eyes glinted evilly and she glomped the Uchiha.

**Well, I guess this chappy isn't enough reason y under-aged people arent aloud to drink…. So this scene will be continued in the next chappy! YAAAAAAAY! Is it long enough? Or too long?**

**R&R. don't forget to ask me questions if u have any. And point out anything that I get wrong, if I get something wrong. :3**

**Luv u allll!**

**Amaya-chan**


End file.
